War Games
by Moongara Shadow Walker
Summary: Something I wrote about a week before war was delcared, I swear there is no corilation
1. Boredom

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Anime mentioned here, if I did, I would have made an Anime series like this, drat, I do however own all the other characters named here, meaning they are mind. The setting is loosely based on current events, for the record, I whole heartedly support the troops, this is not a mockery of the military actions, it is the after math of too much Anime and several extremely boring English classes. Other useful information: Telepathic communication: ()  
Moongara stared at the ceiling of her quarters, bored to death. Hunts were low, there was almost nothing to do militarily; things were all around quiet. Her one hope of not being bored was a new holodeck program that she was waiting to have completed. It was a war simulation, only not. Basically she had compiled a list of people that would make one hell of a kill squad, and set up a situation from old earth to test that theory. She based that part on some old news files she had found on the second war with Iraq. The kill squad, on the other hand, had no basis in reality. It was compiled entirely of characters from Anime, something, which Moongara had discovered, was harder to get out the earth database than the fleets new ship plans. That she would never understand. "Captain Moongara, that program you wanted is complete, it is in the database under Anime 1." Nanethra said over the comm. she's got one hell of a sense of timing "Thanks, you just save me from a major boredom attack." Moongara responded. She pulled herself up off her bed and headed for the holodeck. She stopped outside the quarters of her second in command. "Hey, Sela, have anything productive to do?" Moongara asked as the door opened. "Other than tracing the lines on my ceiling, no." Sela said throwing another knife into the target she had mounted on the ceiling. "That holodeck program I told you about is done, if you wanted to join me." "Is there anything better to do on this ship?" Sela answered sarcastically flicking a knife right into the bull's-eye. She followed Moongara down the hall.  
  
"Computer, begin program Anime 1." Moongara said, speaking into the input terminal outside the holodeck. "Transport our horses into the program as well." Sela added. "Acknowledged, program ready, please enter to begin." The computerized voice said. The doors opened and they entered. They entered a building that had windows facing out into the desert. Moongara surveyed her new forces. From the room on the left came the sounds of a major squabble and a few gunshots. Jet and Faye were restraining Spike, who was going for his gun, which lay in the same corner of the room as Vicious's preferred weapon. Vicious, who had had his katana knocked out of his hand, was being restrained by Saitou and Aoshi. (no Kenshin)check the parameters of the program Sela, the word kill might be the dead give away(sorry Mooncat)don't call me that Moongara shook her head, this was going to be anything but dull. A loud smack came from the room on the right. "Don't look down my shirt." A high-pitched voice yelled. Moongara stuck her nose in. Alucard and Seras were standing in one corner laughing, Priss and Lina were restraining a mildly ticked off Nana. Lina Inverse, Gourry and Zelgadiss were snickering in another corner. Gourry was sporting a large smack marking on his face. "Master." Came a smooth voice behind Moongara. "We await your orders." Moongara wheeled around. Legato bowed to her. Wolfwood, Zazie, Dominque, Midvalley and Cain stood behind him, ready to fight. at least somebody here seems to be slightly serious(tell me something I don't already know) "Knightsabers," Moongara said, they stopped moving and turned to face Moongara. "Suit up and go outside." Moongara turned to Legato and his pack. "I will meet you outside. Find your horses and load your weapons." They nodded and exited the building through the door between the windows.  
  
"That goes for the rest of you as well. I am in charge here, you can try and kill each other all you want later, right now we have another battle to fight." Moongara barked, everyone turned and stared at her. There was some grumbling but everyone followed orders.  
  
The door opened onto a long stretch of desert, the only sign of life being the 18 horses of various assorted colors. Moongara climbed into the saddle of her horse Blacktiger. He was wearing silver armor that stood out against his pure black hide. His armor made him look demonic. Huge razor sharp horns projected backwards from a faceplate that supported three smaller forward facing horns. A silver dragon in flight shimmered across the front of his collar, which supported a pair of gun holsters and a sword. Moongara smiled to herself, Kiran always knew what she needed for battle. She checked the clips of both her guns just to be safe. They were not carrying live ammunition, Moongara observed, but rather holographic bullets to match holographic enemies. Sela swung into the saddle of an equally well-armed horse. The armament she carried was similar to Moongara's except for one thing. A dragon decked alteration on the infamous Punisher Cross hung from a clip on the collar. Most of the Anime characters had no trouble finding their horses, since most of the armor and/or weapons were often the biggest give away. "We await your orders, master." Legato said. Moongara made a mental note to remind Nanethra to change that. I hate being called master, but she outdid herself on the choice of horses, but I have never seen a breed like that The five horses of the Gung Ho Guns each almost perfectly matched their riders. Legato's was white with a blue triangle on its face and a blue main. Midvalley's wore a musical note shaped marking down its muzzle and what looked like earplugs. Dominique's mount was all brown, which was broken only by the red marking over its eye. The sides of Zazie's horse were brown with huge black forms that resembled sand worms painted across them. Wolfwood rode an all black mount that had white crosses on both its face and flank. The others matched their horses well. Both Victoria and Alucard rode horses that sported small fangs hanging over their bits. There the similarity stopped, Alucards was dark red with two pentagram shaped markings across its flanks. Seras Victoria rode a smaller horse. Moongara swore that the forms across its shoulders looked like kittens. The only ones who looked out of place on horseback were the crew of the Bebop. Saitou and Aoshi looked very natural on horseback, Moongara observed, at least more natural than those who had never seen a horse before. Even Vicious, with his business suit, looked less out of place than Faye. Moongara shook her head, apparently the chronic boredom that she was dealing with extended to the rest of her crew, at least if Nanethra had that much time to dream up all of these alterations on the coat of equine breed. Faye's horse was a palomino with rather silly looking brown markings on its chest and rump. Vicious' mount was black, like Spike's and both had red dragons across their flanks, but Vicious' horse had a bird shaped marking across it's muzzle. The crew from Slayers rode rather non-descript mounts, well non- descript compared to the others. This was made up for in the armor. It matched each of their costumes in flashiness and ornamenting. Zelgaddiss' horse also had a pelt to match the peculiar shade of his own skin. (how long did this program take)point taken(and how bored was Nanethra)extremely, but the rest of it should be interesting(I take it you edited out any other forces)what like the coalition forces, yah, it will make things easier, I also edited out most of the civilians(good)one point though is to keep the collateral damage to a minimum (A/N- when I wrote this, I was about as bored as the characters, hence the extremely strange collections of descriptions, I swear that is the last of it)  
  
Moongara signaled them to move out. Everyone fell into line and followed her. When they reached a sand dune that over looked the city of Baghdad, or at least a fairly accurate recreation of it, Moongara signaled everyone to stop. The Knightsabers had joined them by this point, fully suited for battle. "We are launching a two pronged attack. Sela, you take your forces, head around and attack from the north, the rest of us will launch a frontal assault. Beware, they have aircraft and tanks." Moongara said. Everyone nodded. She had briefed them earlier on who was working with who. Sela was in command of a force that include the Knightsabers, Lina Inverse and crew, the crew of the Bebop as well as Seras Victoria. This left Moongara with the darker half of the force. Just the way she liked it. "Charge." Moongara said, kicking her horse into a full gallop. The Gung Ho Guns followed suit, as did Vicious, Saitou, Aoshi and a slightly confused Alucard. "Light the way for us, Alucard." Moongara commanded. A huge red pentagram lit up the sky before them. "I will take care of the gate." Moongara said, throwing a fireball that blasted through the roadblocks into the city. Without breaking stride, she yanked her sword out of its sheath and cut down the guard by the roadblock. They charged on, Moongara took out the guns of most of the military forces that met them leaving the others to drop what was left standing in her wake. She paused for a moment, to listen to the sound of explosions being set off, from assorted sources. She noted two huge fireballs lighting up the dark sky. Lina having fun(you better believe it, this is a good use of time)you mean a good waste of time "Our target is the main barracks, we will rendezvous there, for now fan out and cause as much bloodshed as you can." Moongara ordered. Legato looked lost. "What can I do master?" Legato asked. "You have the luxury of mind control, make them rip their throats out." Moongara said offhand. "Understood, master." Legato said with a smile. Moongara charged off in one direction, she did not hear Legato follow her.  
  
Alucard took off, looking for something that might actually be a test for his skills. He rode through a line of Republican guard troops, shooting cross-armed with both of his guns. He was having entirely too much fun. "This is barely a test of my skills." Alucard complained, surveying the aftermath. A huge Republican guard tank rolled up in front of him. Alucard smiled. This might just be interesting enough to keep him busy for all of five minutes. The tank lowered its barrel to be about eye level with Alucard. "Stand down, by order of the Iraqi government." Said a soldier who stuck his head out of the tank. Alucard looked amused. "Drop your weapon and surrender." The soldier ordered as Alucard brought the Jackal to bear on the Iraqi solder. "No one but my master gives me orders, you pathetic human." Alucard said, dropping the human with one shot. The other guy inside the tank had a panic attack at this point and reached for the trigger of the main gun. "Not a good idea, pathetic human." Alucard said, coming through the wall, into the cramped cockpit. He fired one more round and left. That was two more on his kill list.  
  
Aoshi, Vicious and Saitou stood in the middle of a small market. Their horses stood in a corner, drinking out of fountain. It was the only thing in the area that was not soaked in blood. "This is boring, I am going to track down Spike, at least he can fight." Vicious complained. "You call that not being able to fight." Aoshi said. He pointed his sword at the pile of Republican Guard carcasses. "You are easily bored." "How did I end up working with a pair idiots like you?" Saitou complained. "I think we got put together because of our choice of weapons." Aoshi pointed out. "That would make too much sense." Vicious said looking around for something else to kill. "Come on, let's go find more enemies. I need the sword practice." Aoshi said, swing back onto his horse. The others followed suit and galloped off to look for more havoc to wreak.  
  
Moongara ran through a huge pack of Republican Guard, slashing them to ribbons. Blacktiger caught one of the soldiers in his horns and threw him into the air. Moongara waited until he fell into range and then did a cross- chest pair of slashes cutting the soldier across the chest and drenching Moongara in blood. She charged on.  
  
The Gung Ho Guns were having extraordinary luck. Death followed them as they moved. Wolfwood and Midvalley acted as the point men with their heavier weapons, Dominique and Zazie finished what they left. Cain picked off targets, all too often bringing a mild curse from one of the other members of the group. "What is that?" Zazie asked. "What is what?" Wolfwood responded. "That noise." Zazie said point to the sky. "Didn't Moongara say something about aircraft?" Midvalley asked. "Skatter." Dominique screamed, as two Iraqi aircraft flew over, dropping several small ordinances. "Let me deal with this." Wolfwood said. His horse reared up, Wolfwood brought the rocket launcher from his cross to bear on one of the aircraft. He fired one rocket, bringing the aircraft down in a huge fireball.  
  
Moongara wheeled around to find herself looking down the barrel of an Iraqi tank. The top of the tank opened to reveal several Iraqi soldiers. She spread her wings and stood up in her saddle. The soldiers opened fire from the machine gun mounted on the top of the tank, Moongara sprang from her saddle, catching the wind to soar high, even as Blacktiger danced out of the way of the guns. She dove from behind at the soldier wielding the machine gun, driving her sword through his back and knocking him to the ground. She yanked her sword out and readied for another pass to take out the second guy when he mysteriously dropped dead. She looked closer, to see that he had ripped his own heart out. "Legato. I know you are around here somewhere. Show yourself." Moongara growled as she re-sheathed her sword. "Sorry master, but." "Never mind, just get moving." Moongara took off at gallop, with Legato in tow. They met very little resistance, until they approached the main barracks. The rest of Moongara's group had regrouped in some of the back alleys around the building. "I take it everyone is having fun." Moongara commented, looking at the blood soaked weapons and at the blood dripping off the hooves of many of the horses.  
  
Even as Moongara's organization, tore through the main military forces, Sela's forces made their way around the back. "Ok, Knightsabers, your job is to do recon, plus killing anything that gets in the way." Sela ordered. They took off, jumping onto the rooftops to get a better view. "Seras Victoria, your job will be to provide anti-tank and possibly anti-aircraft fire." Victoria nodded. "And what about the rest of us?" Lina Inverse asked. "You guys are with me." Sela answered. "Just lay to waste any resistance we meet." Lina and Zelgadiss cleared most of the resistance using magic. They also leveled half the city in the process. Sela did not bother to mention it, not worth the energy.  
  
The Knightsabers worked their way around the city, doing recon. "Women should only be in the home." An Iraqi officer said to Priss as he drew his side arm. "They should not be flitting around in overly revealing suits." "Oh, and you are going to stop me." Priss said, kicking the male into the air. She brought her fist straight into his face. "That will show them." "Ever heard the phrase overkill." Lina asked. "Priss and overkill, that works together." Nana added. "Be quiet and get back to work." Priss ordered. 


	2. problems

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Anime mentioned here, if I did, I would have made an Anime series like this, drat, I do however own all the other characters named here, meaning they are mind. The setting is loosely based on current events, for the record, I whole heartedly support the troops, this is not a mockery of the military actions, it is the aftermath of too much Anime and several extremely boring English classes. Other useful information: Telepathic communication: ()  
  
Moongara surveyed the scene. There had to be four or maybe five divisions of the Republican Guard stationed outside the barracks. The last time she had faced a similar situation, it was fighting the Ligers at Car'ret Nakiri, except there she had had the luxury of being able to do a ghost raid. "We are doing this by the book." Moongara said. Everyone looked lost. "A ghost raid is about the only way I can think of to deal with this situation." "How do we do that?" Alucard asked. "Fast, multi-pronged attack designed to inflict massive casualties in minimum time." Moongara explained. "Let me reiterate what the vampire said, how do we do that?" Vicious asked sounding very demanding, "they out number us and out gun us." "I had a force about this size that took down an equally well guard base defended by a seriously better trained force. This will not be a problem." Moongara answered.  
  
As Moongara plotted her onslaught against the barracks, Sela and her forces headed for the airport. "The joys of urban combat." Sela complained as her forces advances. "Next time, Moongara gets the forces that do not have guns." She was wearing out her trigger finger and the springs in her guns picking off Iraqi soldiers. The Knightsabers were having way too much fun kicking around anything Sela left alive. Something about male chauvinist pigs telling three armored females what to do and getting mauled for it amused the others to no end. She resisted the urge to just have Lina Inverse Dragon Slave the place and head for the next target. She and Moongara had argued over who leveled what, they both wanted to take out the presidential palace and leave the other to take out the Information Ministry. Sela switched to using the Punisher Cross and took out three of the tanks that were blocking the door.  
  
"Hey, Seras, make yourself useful." Sela yelled at the slightly dazed vampire. "Yes, ma'am." Seras said, swinging the Halconnen canon around and neatly blowing away another four tanks. "That's better." Sela said, leading her forces through the gap in the defenses. They entered the airport. "Knightsabers, you stay out here and clean up what ever is left around the airport." "Everyone, on the ground now, leave the horses here. The clicking of the hooves on the tile will give us away. Spike, Faye, Jet, you take point." Sela ordered once they were inside the airport terminal. They kept moving, Sela hung back a little; she wanted to see Spike fight hand to hand. The Iraqis seemed to obey her wish. A horde of soldiers rushed them. Spike did not look phased and kicked four of them into a nearby wall. This only made the rest of guy angrier. And more guards impacted on the wall. She grabbed a piece of pipe that had fallen from the ceiling. She was tired of using her guns. Seras Victoria had already joined the fray and had flattened several Iraqis. Sela charged into the middle of the mess, she brandished the pipe like a sword and brought down a couple dozen of the remaining guards. "They keep coming out of the wall." Faye complained, as she dropped another charging soldier. "How many of these idiots are there?" "Enough to make our lives interesting." The sea of enemy personnel disappeared and was replaced by a carpet of bodies.  
  
"Moongara." A voice said over her communicator. "What? Something actually worth my time." Moongara said. "Yah, its your daughter, Sharpfang, she needs to speak to you." "Put her through." Moongara said. She was thankful that her position hid her from the other members of her group. "Hey, Moongara." Came a familiar voice over the comm link. "Whatcha need, Sharpfang?" Moongara asked. "Sorry to bother you, but, you know how the new council session is about to begin." "Yes and I know what you are about to ask." "So?" "Yes you can borrow my shuttle, no you may not power up the weapons or shields, the last thing I need is you firing off the weapons to show off and scaring the High Council." "Thanks, I promise not to cause trouble. I will see you the next time you are on the home world." Sharpfang said, and then closed the channel. Legato came up behind her, she turned around the sounds of hooves. "Whom were you talking to?" He asked. "No one, just thinking out loud, still not sure how the hell to do this, their perimeter defenses are more heavily re-enforced than the Ligerian base I attacked." Moongara mused. "How do you intend to deal with it?" He asked. "Take the Gung Ho Guns and begin picking off personnel, the rest of us will charge in, when chaos breaks out." Moongara said. Legato nodded and rode off. (not your best strategy)give it a rest  
  
Sorry for the utter lack of plot here, I am suffering from writers block and am hoping other people might give me some ideas. Thanks. 


End file.
